The One True Love
by Dark Wolf Girl
Summary: A very gross Yumi & Ulrich Lemon! Ok I replaced the first chapter but the only changes I made was I added more to the story and fixed my mistakes.
1. Pure Love

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The One True Love**

_I dedicate this story to my sister whos account name is Aria Nox. I dedicate it to her because she help me proof read it and also gave me a few ideas._

It was about a month after Zana had almost killed Yumi and Ulrich's feelings for Yumi and were stronger then they ever had been before.

Ulrich lay in his dome thinking about Yumi and wondered if she cared for him with the same care and love that he had for her. Day and night all he could do was think of her and how great they would be together. Odd walked in to the dorm after he had finished taking Kiwi for a walk and Ulrich train of thought was broken by the loud barking of Kiwi as Kiwi and Odd entered the room.

Meanwhile Yumi was at her house putting on her bathing suit getting ready to go for a swim. She didn't swim much but her parents whern't home and she was very bored. As she put her bathing suit on she began to think about Ulrich and if he would like her body she loved Ulrich now im mean seeing as though he saved her from death about a month before, she also thought about how much she wanted to live in a dorm at the school but her parents wouldn't let her she suddenly shock her head to shake the thoughts away and walked into the backyard and dived into the pool.

As Ulrich lay in his dorm room he began to think of Yumi once more and finally disided to go visit her. As he walked out of his dorm room he ran into Sissy. "Oh hi Sissy" he said as he rolled his eyes. "Oh hi Ulrich babe" she replied" I always knew you would fall for me adventully." "Ok Sissy thats it how the fuck could I ever fall for you sorry ass" he shouted to Sissy as he pushed past her and ran off campuse torward Yumi's house. When he reach Yumi's house he rang the door bell three times but there was no answer so he disided to find another way in. He walked up to the backfence and unlached it quietly because he had noticed Yumi in the backyard and disided to surprise her.

Yumi swam across the pool and lean on the side of the pool and all of a suddenly felt hands on her shoulders she turned around and seen that it was just Ulrich, but as she turned around she knocked him into the water. "Oh im sorry Ulrich, but what are you doing here anyway" she said. "It's ok and I came to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago and that is that...that I love you Yumi" he studdered a bit as he answered her. "Oh Ulrich I love you to" she said as they began to kiss. Ulrich suddenly found him self pulling at the strings of Yumi's Dark Purple swimming top and untied it and let it sink to the bottom of the pool they stop kissing and yumi leaned her head back and let Ulrich suck on her breasts and lick in between. Ulrich took Yumi right breat in his mouth and started to suck on it uncontralably then stoped and started to suck on her left breast and then started to bit her nipples. Yumi put her head back up and started to kiss Ulrich again when she found herself taking off his shirt and letting that sink to the bottum along with her swim top she ran her fingers down his chest and then started to kiss and lick his chest. Ulrich began taking off Yumi's swim bottoms as he let them drift to the bottom along with everything else.As they made love Ulrich could not stand it any more and slipped off his pants and boxer and they to sank to the bottum. When Yumi seen that he was completly naked she ran her fingers down Ulrich's chest and then grabbed his man hood in her mouth and began to suck. As Yumi did this Ulrich moaned slightly.

As they did this suddenly they heard a car pull into the drive way. "Oh shit" yumi said. "What" Ulrich replied to her worried statement. "It my parents they are going to kill me if they find you here" she answered. "Oh" he replied, as they both swam to the bottom of the pool to get their clothes. When they came back up to the surface of the water they quickly got out of the pool and got dressed with haste. When they finished getting dressed Yumi quickly pushed Ulrich into the bush behind him. "What the hell Yumi" he screamed as he popped his head out of the bush. "Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" Yumi replied, "stay here" she said as she continued and gave him a quick then ran inside.

**THIS IS ALL FOR NOW BUT IT IS TO BE CONTINUED. Plese review and please NO FLAMES!**


	2. Where is Ulrich

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WHERE IS ULRICH**

Yumi quickly got dressed and went down stairs to make sure her parents didn't go into the backyard. Once her parents were in the kitchen Yumi went to the back door and gave Ulrich quickly signaled to Ulrich meaning for him to go then she quickly went back into the kitchen to keep her parents busy.

After Yumi had gone back inside Ulrich darted for the fenced and jumped over then began running down the road toward campuse. Once he was sure that he was far enough away from Yumi's house he stop running and began to day dream about Yumi. As he was day dreaming he ran into a post of some sort and fell to the ground of couse he was knocked out of his day dream because of this. "Ow that hurt" he yelped with pain in his voice.

It was about a month later and Yumi's parents finally let Yumi live in a dorm at the school. But when she got there everyone was telling her that Ultich had disappeared but what had really happen is that Ulrich when into Lyoko on his own but they wouldn't tell Yumi that because Jermey, Odd, and Alita knew about Ulrich and Yumi relationship so they didn't want her to worry about him and go in after him.

Two days after Yumi had moved into the school and Ulrich had gone into Lyoko on him own Odd and Jermey finlly told him where his was but the bad new was that he was dead. When Yumi bust into tears and put her head in her pillow and started shouting "NO NO HE CAN'T BE HE JUST CAN'T BE." After she had finished doing this she ran to Jermeys dorm room where Ulrick layed dead on Jeremys bed. She ran over to him and held his hand and began to cry "No Ulrich No don't leave me don't Ulrich please, please don't dead" she said as she cried and held his hand. Suddenly Ulrich gave out a slit twitch and slowly sat up. When Yumi seen this she jump up and hugged Ulrich "oh Ulrich your not dead" she cryed but now they were tears or happiness instead of sadness. " Ow my head what happen" Ulrich said. Jeremy and Odd walked into the room and together they said " Zana killed you." "She did" Ulrich replied in kind of a sad but surprised voice. " Yeah your luck to be alive" Odd said.

Well that was my second chapter and it is to be continued...Please review and please no flames.


	3. Misunderstanding

**Chapter Three**

**Misunderstanding**

It was three month's after Zana had almost killed Ulrich and Yumi had been thinking of Ulrich more then ever so she decided to go visit him. She walked down the hall and knocked on Ulrich's door. "Who is it" Ulrich asked, "its me Yumi let me in." "Oh Yumi" Ulrich whispered to himself as he ran for the door. When he opened the door the two love birds exploded into a big huge kiss as Ulrich kissed Yumi from the lips to the neck. Yumi backup into the room and then backup into the door to close it. After Yumi shut the door she pushed Ulrich down on the bed and sat on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt and then took it off and started the kiss Ulrich from his lips to his chest. As Yumi did this Ulrich ripped off Yumi top and put his hand up her bra and started to squeeze her breasts. Yumi moaned as Ulrich did this then she sat up still on top of Ulrich and unclipped her bra and let Ulrich pull it off. After Ulrich took off Yumi's bra Yumi lay on top of him once more with Ulrich face in between her breasts then she started to slip up and down on top of him as she slid down she when down so that right in front of her was Ulrich's pant's zipper when she seen his zip she look up at Ulrich and smiled then looked back at his zippered and unzipped it with her teeth and pulled off his pants. Ulrich lifted his head and gave Yumi a slight smile and at that Yumi put her hand up Ulrich boxer's and started to squeeze Ulrich's man hood then let go and pulled of his boxers and started to suck on his man hood. Yumi then stood up standing over Ulrich's head in a mini skirt Ulrich looked up her skirt and saw that Yumi was wearing no underwear and looked up and Yumi with a smile and pulled off her skirt then Yumi lay back on top of Ulrich with her head down by Ulrich's man hood and her pussy by his face . Ulrich started to lick Yumi's pussy and Yumi began sucking and biting at Ulrich's man hood. Yumi sat up on Ulrich's legs and put his mad hood in side her pussy hole and Ulrich started to move it up and down inside her then Yumi went up and started to kiss and lick Ulrich's chest. " I'm a little tired Ulrich" Yumi said, " ok I will leave so that you can get some sleep" he replied, "No stay it's ok" and at that they covered up and Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's chest and they fell asleep.

As the couple slept what they didn't know was that sissy was headed down the hall torward Ulrich's dorm room. Yumi woke up and realized that she had been there for quite awile so she got dressed and decided not to wake Ulrich so she quitely opened the door and closed it, then hopped away from the dorm room on one foot because she was still trying to put on her shoes as she turn around after shutting the door and started hopping off she ran into sissy. "Gosh Yumi why don't you watch where your going", sissy yelled as she got up off the ground, "you know what bitch why don't you watch where you are going" Yumi shouted in an angry voice. They both rolled their eyes and continued on their way. When Sissy got to Ulrich's dorm room Yumi had run down the hall so she was already really far away and so Sissy just opened the door without knocking. When she seen Ulrich in bed she walked up to the bed and Uncovered him not knowing he was naked when she seen that he was naked she looked torward the door and then looked at the Ulrich once again and then smiled. She walked over to the door and shut and locked it. Then she walked back over and took off her clothes so that she was completely naked and then lay on top of Ulrich and began to slip up and down on top of him. He woke up though he still had his eyes closed Sissy who was down sucking on his manhood slip up and had Ulrich suck on her breast then Sissy walked over to the door and unlocked it then walked back over to Ulrich and sat on his stomach then slid down to his manhood and put it inside her pussy and started moveing it up and down in and out of her then she slid back up and had Ulrich suck on her breast. Right then Yumi walked in " Oh my gosh Ulrich I thought you loved me " yumi yelled and then ran off Ulrich who had thought that Sissy was Yumi finally open his eyes and opened them just in time to see Yumi run off and also to see Sissy run off right behind her carrige her clotes and shoes and all she had to cover her was one of Ulrich's towels. Ulrich got dressed and walked down the hall to Yumi's dorm room and knocked at the door but all she had to say was "GO AWAY ULRICH I CAN'T BARE TO TALK TO YOU." So at that Ulrich stormed off toward Sissy's dorm room and practically broke down the door. When Sissy seen Ulrich she pushed herself up as close as posible to Ulrich and then grabed his dick. Ulrich push Sissy away and then said "you know what sissy," Ulrich Yelled "WHAT" Sissy yelled back, "oh ok I will tell you what you are a fucking bitch," what did I do Ulrich" "Oh do bull shit sissy you know damn well what you did." and at that Ulrich left the room but as he was running out of the room he ran into Yumi. "Oh Yumi it's not what it lookes like i was just... just..." "just what Ulrich and at that Yumi ran off in tears.

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HERE BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP. PLEASE NO FLAMES.**


End file.
